


Round One

by mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala/pseuds/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel smut after a vampire hunt in which Sam is mildly disturbed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really put a plot line to this...it just came out as smut

It had been a long day for Dean, Sam, and Castiel. They had managed to fight off a good twenty vampires and kill at least 15 of them. Needless to say, they were all tired, but for some reason Dean couldn’t relax when they got back to the shitty motel they had been staying in. He thought that it might have been the fact that Cas hadn’t been more than three feet away from him all day, but he quickly pushed that option from his mind. You are definitely not gay, he told himself as he got up to go take a shower and get the damn blood off of him.

“Be back in a minute,” he mumbled. He felt Castiel’s eyes on him as he walked past, and he couldn’t help but shoot a glance at him. Cas turned the brightest shade of red that he had ever seen the angel turn, and he wondered if Cas had been staring at his ass, which then caused a bit of a tightening in his pants.

You are not gay. You are not attracted to him. He kept saying it to himself as he was in the shower, but deep down, he knew better. He knew that he had feelings for Cas, he just didn’t want to admit it. Unbidden, Castiel’s bright blue eyes and messy black hair crept into his mind, causing him to lowly mumble, “Dammit, Cas.”

Five minutes later, Dean was out of the shower and walking across towards the adjacent room that was his. “Where’s Cas?” he asked Sam when he realized that the angel was nowhere to be seen.

“I don’t know,” Sam replied, “he just muttered something about ‘personal business’ and did his little disappearing thing.”

“Well, son of a bitch. I wanted to talk to him.”

“About what?”

“Nothing, just…nothing. I’ll be back, need to relax.”

He quickly went into his room to avoid the inevitable awkward question from Sam and shut the door, securing the lock behind him. Immediately, he went to his bed, dropping the towel that was secured around his waist in the process. Castiel’s image crept into his mind again; he could feel himself getting hard as he lay back on the mattress. “Fuck, Cas,” he groaned as he began fisting his cock, desperate for friction.

“You called?” Cas appeared out of nowhere, startling Dean and causing him to turn the brightest shade of red on the planet.

“What the fuck, Cas? You can’t just appear out of nowhere like that, I…” he trailed off as he looked Cas over. There was a rather large bulge in the front of his pants, and his eyes were blown as he looked at Dean with a predatory glare.

“Dean, I want you. I need you,” Cas said roughly, his voice gone slightly hoarse.

Holy shit that is hot, Dean thought to himself as Cas took off his trenchcoat and proceeded to remove his other layers of clothing until he was in nothing but his boxers. Cas then moved towards the end of the bed, crawling onto it and spreading Dean’s legs apart. His warm breath was hitting his cock, and fuck if that didn’t make him harder than he was before. “Oh, God, Cas, please,” he moaned, wanting to feel his lips around his cock.

Castiel immediately obliged, taking Dean’s sensitive head into his mouth and sucking softly. “More, p-please, I-I need more…” came unbidden from Dean’s mouth. What the fuck am I doing? He thought to himself, I’m getting a blow-job from an angel. “F-fuck,” he stuttered as Cas took more of him into his mouth and began to suck harder. Dean moaned loudly, forgetting that Sam could probably hear every damn noise through the walls of the motel. He began thrusting into Cas’s mouth, wanting to have his dick fully encased in that beautiful mouth that was currently giving one hell of a blow-job.

Without any warning, Cas deep-throated Dean, and he almost came right then and there. “Holy shit, Cas,” he groaned. His hips thrust up towards Cas as he felt himself getting closer and closer. “Fuck, Cas, I’m…I’m gonna-FUCK!” he yelled as he came, shooting rope after rope of come down the back of the angel’s throat, his back arching and almost blacking out from the intensity of his orgasm. After taking a few deep breaths to try and ground himself again, he looked down at Cas to see that he still had a massive bulge in his boxers.  
“Want me to take care of that?” Dean asked. Castiel just nodded. “I’m gonna need you to sit on the edge of the bed then,” he said as he got up and walked to the foot of the bed. Cas shakily pulled his boxers down, kicking them off when they hit the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed as Dean got to his knees, facing him. “If…if it feels…wrong, just let me know and I’ll stop.” He then slowly took Cas’s cock in his mouth, unsure of what he was doing. He’d never done anything like this before and wanted to make sure that Cas enjoyed every minute of it.

Cas gave a small moan as he began to suck on him softly, and he tried to get Dean to put more of him in his mouth by thrusting his hips. Dean was almost caught off guard and quickly took more of him into his mouth, beginning to favor a stronger suction.  
“F-fuck,” Cas groaned loudly, surprising him. He had never heard Cas swear like that, ever. It spurred him on, and he braced himself to deep-throat him, unsure of how this was going to play out. He decided that the best bet would be to slowly inch his mouth onto Cas’s cock, and as he did so, he felt a change in the atmosphere of the room.

He looked up to see that Cas had revealed his wings, and he pulled off with a startled pop. They were a magnificent ebony color, the feathers as glossy as the paint job on the Impala.

“What the hell…” Dean trailed of as he slowly stood.

“My wings…they only appear in…intimate situations. They’re highly sensitive,” Cas said shyly, blushing furiously.

“Can I…touch them?”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

Dean tentatively reached a hand out to touch one of Castiel’s wings, mesmerized by the sheen of the feathers. When he rested his hand on the wing, he was surprised to find that it was incredibly silky and soft, the feathers parting between his fingers like water. Cas shivered at the contact, and Dean pulled his hand back, unsure.

“Are you sure this is okay, Cas? I mean, from the way you’re acting this must be some sort of big ‘angels-only’ deal,” he said. God, I really don’t want to fuck this up. Don’t spaz, Dean, don’t spaz. No freaking out.

“Yes, Dean, this is alright. Most of the time wing contact is between angels and it’s usually for grooming and mating purposes only. Although, I suppose that you could count this as ‘mating purposes’,” Cas said matter-of-factly. His voice was still gruff, and his breathing was ragged. Dean couldn’t help himself as he bent down to connect Castiel’s mouth with his own and slowly stroked the downy feathers, teasing another shiver and a moan out of him.

“Dean, don’t stop,” Cas moaned as Dean went to move onto the bed so he would have access to his wings from the back.

“Don’t worry, I’m not stopping,” Dean said, “although, I am wondering if you would get off from me doing this.”

“M-most likely,” Cas managed to stutter as Dean began stroking his feathers again, moving a bit closer to the base of the wing where it became even more sensitive. “That’s – AH!”

Dean had worked his way to the base and was massaging the joint that connected Castiel’s wings to his shoulder blades, and dammit, Cas’s moans were driving him fucking insane. Good God, when the hell did an angel moaning become so fucking sexy? he thought to himself. He continued massaging around the base, even brushing over the oil glands at one point (which got him an almost pornographic moan from the angel).

“Dean, there’s – there’s something – I don’t know,” Cas stammered, “I feel like I’m about to explode.” When Dean looked at his face, he was wrecked. Dean realized that this was probably going to be his first time having an orgasm in a vessel, and damn if he knew how this shit normally worked for angels.

“It’s alright, Cas, I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he whispered, “just let it go.”

With that final reassurance from Dean, Cas came with a cry, spurting come along his torso and the foot of the bed. He leaned back against Dean as he came down, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

“That…” Cas trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Was amazing. Am I right?” Dean said finishing his sentence for him.

Of course, Sam had to knock on the door at that exact moment and bust their bubble. “Would you two mind putting on some music next time? Just because I’m sick of the sexual tension doesn’t mean I want to hear the results!” Cas and Dean just looked at each other and busted out laughing.

“You know, I think I may wanna do this again sometime,” Dean said.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Cas replied.


End file.
